lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
قالب:اليوم في لوست
- | ٠۱-۱='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. | ٠۱-۲='2008' Sam Thomas' Facebook and MySpace pages are discovered. | ٠۱-۳='2008' Billboards advertising Oceanic Airlines are found in seven of the nine cities featured in the Oceanic Airlines press release. | ٠۱-٤='2008' Sam Thomas sets off on his journey to Jakarta to hitch a ride with the Christiane I, in the Sunda Trench looking for the Black Rock. | ٠۱-٥='2008' Sam Thomas updates his Facebook page, stating he is travelling to Jakarta. | ۱٠-٦='2008' In an email, Sam Thomas states he is in Darwin, Australia. | ۱٠-٧='2005' The Oceanic ٦ leave in the survival raft and float onto the island of Sumba. 2008 Several of the Oceanic Airlines billboards are found to be vandalised, with "Find815.com" written on them. | ۱٠-۸='2008' Sam Thomas asks Tracey R to investigate Ockham. | ۱٠-۹='2008' In Los Angeles, many promotional stickers with "Find815.com" printed on them appeared on the sidewalks of Hollywood Boulevard. | ۱٠-۱٠='2008' Tracey figures out the significance of "black rock" and gives Sam information about the nature of the Black Rock slave ship. | ٠۱-۱۱='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary revealing that he is having second thoughts about going on the expedition aboard the Christiane I. | ٠۱-۱۲='2006' Cynthia Watros pleads guilty to DUI after being arrested in Kailua, Hawaii on December ۱, 2005. | ٠۱-۱۳='2008' Sam Thomas reports on Facebook and MySpace that he is having Internet connection troubles. | ٠۱-۱٤='2008' Sam Thomas learns that Oscar Talbot is funded by a syndicate; he later connects Talbot to The Maxwell Group via a confidential research brief entitled 'Proposed Salvage of "The Black Rock" Shipwreck'. | ٠۱-۱٥='2008' Sam Thomas receives an email from an unknown source with a coded message. | ٠۱-۱٦='2008' Sam Thomas finds the electronic equipment from the bridge area of the Christiane I to behaving very erratically. | ٠۱-۱٧='1969' Naveen Andrews is born. | ٠۱-۱۸='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary, and announces that the cryptic emails he was being sent contained coordinates. | ٠۱-۱۹='1976' Marsha Thomason is born. | ٠۱-۲۱='۱۹٧۰' Ken Leung is born. ۲٠٠٩ and air for the first time in the United States. | ٠۱-۲۲='2008' Sam Thomas received a insurance payout for a box company that he invested in, as it had burnt down. | ٠۱-٢٣='2008' Sam Thomas is walking along the deck of the Christiane I at night when he notices what appears to be aurora lights out at sea. | ٠۱-۲٤='2008' Sam Thomas emails Tracey R about the strange lights he saw. | ٠۱-۲٥='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary where he discusses his confusion about The Maxwell Group. | ٠۱-۲٦='2006' is aired for the first time in Finland. | ٠۱-۲۸='2008' The Christiane I locates what the crew believes to be the Black Rock. ۲٠٠٩ airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۱-۲۹='2008' Austral Air contacts Sam Thomas about an interview opportunity, but Sam declines. | ٠۱-۳۰='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary, where he announces that the Christiane I has found the Black Rock. | ٠۱-۳۱='In-Universe 2008 '''The ''Christiane I discovers wreckage from Oceanic Flight 815. Note that this date of discovery is not the canonical date of the discovery Real World 2008 airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-٤='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-۱۱='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-۱۸='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-۱۹='1973' Eric Lange is born. | ٠۲-٢٣='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Paris, France. | ٠۲-۲٥=''۲٠٠٩''' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۲='۱۹٦۲' The fictitious "Dean Moriarty" was supposedly born, according to Ben's fake passport. | ۰۳-٤='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۱۲='۱۹٦۱' Titus Welliver is born. | ۰۳-۱۸='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۲٠='۱۹۸۰' Sun-Hwa Paik is born in South Korea. | ۰۳-۲۲='۱۹٥۹' Carlton Cuse is born. | ۰۳-۲٥='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۲٧='۱۹٧۰' Elizabeth Mitchell is born. | ۰٤-۱='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-٤='۱۹۹۹' Desmond completes his prison sentence and is dishonorably discharged from the military. Charles Widmore attempts to bribe Desmond to run away and forget Penelope Widmore. | ۰٤-٥='2007' The man in the newspaper clipping dies at ٤:۰۰ AM | ۰٤-٦='1937' Billy Dee Williams is born. | ۰٤-٧='2007' Prior to landing in Los Angeles, Jack is handed a newspaper which contains an article about someone's death dated April ٥, 2007 | ۰٤-۸='2007' On his drive home, Jack pulls his vehicle over on a bridge at around ۲am and gets out with the intention of committing suicide by jumping off the bridge. Before he jumps though there is a car crash behind him and he ends up saving Mrs. Arlen and her son from the flaming wreckage That same night, when is being stitched up at a hospital he is visited by a visibly pregnant Sarah Later that day, after sunrise, Jack is viewing the charts of Mrs. Arlen and is met by Dr. Hamill. Jack wants to operate on her but Dr. Hamill tells him that it will be taken care of in the morning and that he will call Jack with the results Jack attends the viewing for the man from the newspaper at the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Home, and is the only attendee. He tells the funeral director that he is neither friend nor family to the deceased. ۲٠٠٩ airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-۹='2007' Jack tries to get a refill of oxycodone at a pharmacy and tries to convince the phamicist that the prescription was written by his father, Dr. Christian Shephard before walking away upset and knocking over a sunglass display Jack goes back to the hospital to steal some oxycodone and is confronted by Dr. Hamill. Dr. Hamill tells Jack that the mother revealed after surgery that she crashed because she saw someone about to jump from the bridge. He asks Jack if he's alright and if he's been drinking to which Jack replies that they should bring his father here to see who is more drunk before leaving the hospital At home that night, surrounded by maps, Jack makes a call and sets up a meeting with the person on the other end that night at the airport At the airport Jack meets with Kate and tries to convince her that it was a mistake for them to have ever left the island and that they need to go back | ۰٤-۱٥=Clifford Widmore begins looking for brother Zander ٤ months after he went missing. ۲٠٠٩ airs airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-۱٧='1954' L. Scott Caldwell is born. ۱۹٦٥ William Mapother is born. 1969 Henry Ian Cusick is born. | ۰٤-۲۲='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-۲٤='1973' Damon Lindelof is born. | ۰٤-۲۸='1973' Jorge Garcia is born. | ۰٤-۲۹='۲٠٠٩' the ۱۰۰th episode of Lost, airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲='2006' The Lost Experience began in the United Kingdom. | ۰٥-۳='2006' The Lost Experience began in the United States. | ۰٥-٤='2006' The Lost Experience began in Australia. | ۰٥-٥='2006' In The Lost Experience, Hugh McIntyre issued a press release. | ۰٥-٦='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۹='۱۹٦٥' Mark Pellegrino is born. | ۰٥-۱۲='۱۹۹۲' Malcolm David Kelley is born. ۱۹۹٥ Emily Annabeth Locke checks herself back into Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. | ۰٥-۱۳='۱۹٤٥' Sam Anderson is born. ۲٠٠٩ and air for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۱٥='2006' The Lost Experience began in Ireland. | ۰٥-۲٠='1971' Sam Thomas is born. | ۰٥-٢٣='2007' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲٤='2006' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲٥='2005' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲٧='۱۹۹٥' Celtic win the Scottish Cup | ۰٥-۲۹='2008' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۳۰='۱۹٥٦' John Locke is born. | ۰٦-٦='۱۹٤٤' Nils Christer Benson (father of M. David Benson) dies on Omaha Beach during the D-Day Invasions. | ۰٦-۱۲='1994' Eddie Colburn joins the Humboldt Co., CA, Sheriff's Department's Patrol Division. | ۰٦-۱٤='2000' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in London, England. | ۰٦-۱۹='2008' Octagon Global Recruiting sends out emails, with information on the recruitment drive at Comic-Con. | ۰٦-۲٠='2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Denmark and starts to investigate the Hanso Foundation. | ۰٦-۲٦=''2006''' Thomas Mittelwerk announces in an internal Hanso Foundation email that the Island will be the target for the implementation of the Spider Protocol after three other sites were found to be unsuitable A fire occurs at the Vik Institute in Iceland at ۳am. Mathematician Vigi Benoffski is found dead at the scene and three patients are injured | ۰٦-۲۸='2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Iceland from Denmark. | ۰٦-۲۹='1977' Zuleikha Robinson is born. 2006 Armand Zander, director of the Vik Institute disappears. | ۰٧-۲='1937' Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan disappear while flying across the Pacific. 1979Charlotte Lewis is born. | ۰٧-٤='۱۹٧۸' Andrea Gabriel is born. | ۰٧-٦='2006' The Helgus Antonius departs from Sanremo Italy, apparently for Sri Lanka | ۰٧-٧='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Geneva, Switzerland. | ۰٧-۱۳='2006' Hugh McIntyre, communications directory of the Hanso Foundation and Darla Taft died in a suspicious car accident. | ۰٧-۱٤='In-Universe 2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Paris from Italy via train. Real World ۱۹٦٦ Matthew Fox is born. | ۰٧-۱٥='In-Universe 1940' Emily Annabeth Locke was born. Real World 1952 Terry O'Quinn is born. | ۰٧-۱۸='2008' Dharmawantsyou.com is opened. | ۰٧-۱۹='2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Sri Lanka from France. | ۰٧-۲٠='In-Universe 2006' Rachel Blake tapes the Sri Lanka Video, is captured while doing so and then escapes with the help of de Zylva. She and de Dylva barracade themseves within a location in Sri Lanka and begin uploading the video. After arriving in India, de Zylva fails to appear at a meeting with Rachel and it is assumed that he has been captured or killed. Real World 1969 Josh Holloway is born. | ۰٧-۲۲='2006' Rachel Blake appears in San Diego and begins releasing the Sri Lanka Video. | ۰٧-۲٤='2008' The Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project begins at Comic Con 2008 with the eligibility test. | ۰٧-۲٥='2008' The Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project continues at Comic Con 2008. | ۰٧-۲٦='2008' The Dharma booth video is shown by Dan Bronson during the Lost panel at Comic Con 2008. | ۰٧-۲۹='2008' Dharmawantsyou.com opens, giving all users the chance to take the eligibility test. | ۰۸-۲='1971' Alice Evans is born. | ۰۸-۳='1979' Evangeline Lilly is born. | ۰۸-٤='1968' Daniel Dae Kim is born. | ۰۸-٧='1963' Harold Perrineau is born. | ۰۸-۸='2004' Nerve agent is stolen from a Hanso foundation facility in Sabaragamuwa province, Sri Lanka. | ۰۸-۱۱='1964' Henry Gale is born. 2006 DJ Dan hosts his first live broadcast during which participants in The Lost Experience can call in with questions. | ۰۸-۱٥='1989' Kate and Tom Brennan bury a time capsule. ۲٠٠۲ Kate calls Edward Mars and asks him to stop chasing her. | ۰۸-۱٦=Alexander and Cliff Widmore are born ٢٣ minutes apart. | ۰۸-۲۲='1967' Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje is born. 1975 Rodrigo Santoro is born. | ۰۸-۲٤='1994' Walt Lloyd is born | ۰۸-۳۱='2007' Jack, in Kate's house, is awoken by a morning phone call reminding him of an ۱۱ a.m. consult with Ms. Berenberg. He reads a newspaper article about the Yankees beating the Red Sox one day previous. | ٠٩-۲='1968' Cynthia Watros is born. | ٠٩-٥='2001' Juliet arrives on the Island. | ٠٩-٧='1954' Michael Emerson is born. | ٠٩-۱۱='2000' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. | ٠٩-۱٦='2004' Gary Troup is interviewed for his upcoming book, Bad Twin. | ٠٩-۱۸='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Rome, Italy. | ٠٩-۱۹='2004' Boone reports Shannon's abusive boyfriend to the Sydney police while Sawyer is also in the police station. Nikki and Paulo kill Howard L. Zukerman. They then steal his $۸,۰۰۰,۰۰۰ diamonds and flee. | ٠٩-۲٠='2004' Kate attempts to leave Ray Mullen's farm, but he convinces her to stay one more night Ben finds out that he has a large tumor on his spine. (debatable) 2001 Juliet leaves Rachel and boards the submarine. | ٠٩-۲۱='In-Lost ۱۹۰۰' Joop is born 2004 Kate leaves with Ray Mullen, thinking she is going to the train station but she is actually being set up to be arrested by Edward Mars. Richard Malkin gives Claire a ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 after she decides not to let her baby be adopted. Sayid confesses that he is setting Essam up. Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. Sayid delays his flight to bury his friend. Charlie visits his brother Liam in Sydney Juliet recieves Ben's x-rays Sawyer shoots and kills Frank Duckett Shannon and Boone sleep together Charlie meets Lily at a bar. Real World ۱۹۸۳ Maggie Grace is born. 2005 airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠٩-۲۲='In-Lost 2004' Desmond follows Kelvin and discovers his boat. Juliet hosts the Others book club. System failure in the Swan station Flight 815 crashes onto the Island. Real World 2004 Lost premieres with being aired for the first time in the United States. 2005 Lostpedia opens. | ٠٩-٢٣='سنة مجهولة' وُلِدت كارمن رياس. ' 2004 ' جاك، كيت وتشارلي يجدون القسم الأمامي من طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 والطيار. يقتل الطيار من قبل الوحش. يسمع الناجون إشارة الإستغاثة | ٠٩-٢٤='2004' جاك ينهي حياة إدوارد مارس ويحرره من ألمه 2006 يخلع توماس ميتلويرك كرئيس بمؤسسة هانسو ويصبح فاراً من وجه العدالة. ألفار هانسو يحل محله رئيساً للمؤسسة | ٠٩-٢٥='2004' لوك يجد فينسينت تدخل الخنازير البرية الطائرة | ٠٩-٢٦=''' 2004 ' دونالد يدفن لوك يصادف الوحش جاك ''يرى والده على الجزيرة حفل تأبيني لأولئك الذين ماتوا في حادث الطائرة | ٠٩-٢٧='في العالم 2004' جوانا تغرق جاك يجد الكهوف نيكي وباولو يلتقيان بإيثان. حلقة تعرض للمرة الأولى في الولايات المتحدة. |٠٩-٢٨='2004' جين ومايكل يتعاركان على ساعة. جاك وكيت يجدان جثتان ينتقل بعض الناجون من الشاطيء إلى الكهوف. جولييت تلتقي بهاربر في جلسة علاجها الأولى، وبين يعطي جولييت بيت. | ٠٩-٢٩= ' في لوست 2004 ' جاك يُحصر عند إنهيار أحد الكهوف. تشارلي يُساعده على الخروح ويتوقف عن تعاطي الهيروين بعد رؤية الفراشة. سعيد يهاجم عندما كان يحاول العثور على مصدر إشارة الإستغاثة. يرى تشارلي الفراشة ثانيةً ويراها كإشارة. يقرر التوقف عن الهيروين. ' في العالم الحقيقي 2004 ' حلقة تعرض للمرة الأولى في الولايات المتحدة. | ٠٩-٣٠= 2004 سوير يري رسالته إلى كيت جاك يفقد أعصابه عندما يعتقد بأن سوير قد سرق مستنشق شانون. | ١٠-١='2004' تشارلي يعطي كلير "زبدة فول سوداني" خيالية سوير يُعذب من قبل سعيد ويجرح في شجار سعيد يترك المخيم شاعراً بالخجل. | ١٠-٣= 2004 بعد مشي يومين، سعيد يجد سلك على الشاطئِ ويتبعه إلى الغابة. يُأُسر سعيد من قبل دانييل روسو. إيثان يتعقب أرانب برية مع لوك. [الآخرون يهاجمون مخيم ناجي القسم الخلفي من الطائرة وأختطفوا 9 منهم بما فيهم جميع الأطفال. آنا لوسيا تقتل أحد الآخرين وتجد بأنه يحمل سكين الجيش الأمريكيِ وقائمة بها وصف الأشخاص الذين تم اختطافهم. | ۱٠-٤='2004' سعيد يتحدث مع دانييل روسو. سعيد يهرب من روسو ويسمع الهمسات في الغابة. ناجي القسم الخلفي يقررون الإنتقال من الشاطئ، والبدء في رحلة شاقة عبر الجزيرة. بطولة الغولف الأولى تفتتح على الجزيرة. | ۱٠-٥='1992' إيميلي لوك تدخل مركز الأمراض العقلية سانتا روزا للعلاج من مرض الفصام. | ۱۰-٦='في لوست 2004' كلير تحلم بكابوس ترى فيه لوك يتصرف بغرابة. تستيقظ في الصباح معتقدة أن أحدهم أخذ طفلها. في وقت لاحق من اليوم، كلير تواجه كابوساً آخر. هذه المرة، قالت أنها تعتقد بأن شخص حقن طفلها بشيء ما. ' العالم الحقيقي 2004 ' تبث لأول مرة في الولايات المتحدة. | ۱۰-٧='2004' هيرلي يقرر عمل قائمة بأسماء الناجين من حادث التحطم واسترد قائمة المسافرين بالرحلة من سوير. سعيد يعود إلى الكهوف كما أن هيرلي يخبر الجميع بأن أحد الناجين لم يكن على متن الطائرة. كلير و تشارلي يختطفان من قبل إيثان. بعد 3 أيام من المشي، والمتبقية ناجي القسم الخلفي يعدون مخيم في الغابة بالقرب من أحد الأنهار. يشنق من إيثان تشارلي ولكن جاك أنقذه. بون و لوك يجدان الفتحة في الأدغال. | ۱٠-۸='2004' آنا لوسيا تبدأُ بالعمل على الحفرة. ' العالم الحقيقي 1969 ' ولد جيريمي ديفيز. | ۱۰-۱۰='2004' آنا لوسيا تعتقد أن ناثان أحد الآخرون وترميه في الحفرة. في المساء، تستوجبه حول مكان الأطفال. | ۱٠-۱۲='2004' كيت وسوير اكتشفا جثتين لأحد ركاب الطائرة و حقيبة هاليبرتون في بركة عند الشلال. المد يعتلي الشاطيء بشكل غير طبيعي ويسحب معه هيكل الطائرة إلى المحيط. الناجون الموجودون على الشاطيء يبدأون بإبعاد مخيمهم عن الساحل. بون ولوك يواصلون دراسة الفتحة. | ۱۰-۱۳='In-Universe 2004' Kate and Jack retrieve the case's key from the body of Edward Mars. Jack gives Kate the toy plane from the Marshal's case. Jack takes custody of the guns. Shannon helps Sayid translate papers he took from Rousseau, including a French song. Real World 1977 Kiele Sanchez is born. 2004 is aired for the first time in the United States. | ۱۰-۱٤='2004' Eko gives the imprisoned Nathan a banana. Goodwin releases Nathan from the pit, kills him and hides the body. | ۱۰-۱٥='1940' Emily Annabeth Locke is born 2004 Believing Nathan has escaped, Ana-Lucia thinks it's time for the tailies to move on. Kate helps Sun with her garden and discovers she speaks English. Locke gives Boone a hallucinogenic experience in which he sees Shannon killed by the Monster. Arzt gives Nikki a map of where her luggage might have landed. She and Paulo find the drug smugglers' plane and the Pearl hatch but do not explore either. | ۱۰-۱٧='2004' Michael berates Locke for teaching Walt how to throw a knife. | ۱۰-۱۸='2004' Michael begins construction on the raft. The Others prepare to operate on Claire but Alex helps her escape returning her to Locke & Boone. The Tailies find the Arrow Station and take shelter inside. Later Ana-Lucia confronts Goodwin about his true identity before killing him. | ۱۰-۱۹='2004' Ethan returns to the main camp knocking Jin unconscious and threatens Charlie, asking for the return of Claire or he will kill one survivor every day. | ۱۰-۲٠='In-Universe 2004' Scott Jackson is found murdered on the beach. The survivors lure Ethan into an ambush during which Charlie shoots him ٤ times. 2005 Nadia is shot and killed in Los Angeles - supposedly by Ishmael Bakir. Real World 2004 airs for the first time. | ۱۰-۲۱='2004' Charlie & Hurley bury Ethan while Kate & Sawyer track down the boar that ransacked his tent. | ۱۰-۲۲='2004' Sawyer tracks down but decides not to kill the boar and while returning the gun to Jack realizes he met his father in Australia. | ۱۰-٢٣='2004' Walt sets fire to the raft as he does not want to leave the island. According to Juliet, Ji Yeon was conceived on this day. The Apollo Candy Bar Kate finds in the Swan Pantry expires. | ۱۰-۲٤='2004' Jin is blamed for burning the raft forcing Sun to defend him in English. Jin leaves Sun moving to the beach camp. 2005 Ben appears in the Tunisian Sahara, having time travelled from when he moved the Island on December ۳۰, 2004. He attacks and kills and local stealing his horse and travelling to a hotel in Tozeur. Sayid, in Iraq, appears on Tunisian television saying, "I just want to bury my wife in peace." | ۱۰-۲٥='2004' The new raft begins being built, with Jin helping. 2005 In Tikrit, Iraq, Sayid buries Nadia and spots Ben photographing him. | ۱۰-۲٦='2004' Hurley discovers the Numbers on Rousseau's notes. At night, he steals these notes from Sayid. 2005 Ben talks Sayid into killing Ishmael Bakir and subsequently recruits Sayid as an assassin. | ۱۰-۲٧='In-Universe 1981' Claire Littleton is born. 2004 Hurley finds Rousseau and asks her about the numbers, she gives him a battery for the raft. | ۱۰-۲۸='1984' "Suspected shutdown date" (recorded on the blast door map). | ۱۰-۳۰='2004' While he and Boone try to break the window on the hatch, Locke begins loosing feeling in his legs. | ۱۰-۳۱='2004' Locke dreams about a Beechcraft and a seriously injured Boone. | ۱۱-۱='2004' Locke and Boone find the Beechcraft and Boone speaks to Bernard via the radio in the Beechcraft just before the plane crashes to the ground seriously injuring Boone. Boone dies while undergoing treatment from what Locke said was a fall off a cliff. Locke travels to the hatch and bangs on the door in despair which is heard by Desmond who shines the light up the shaft. Claire gives birth to Aaron. | ۱۱-۲='2004' Boone's funeral is held and when Locke shows up, he is attached by Jack who along with Shannon, blame him for Boone's death. Shannon later tries to kill Locke with a stolen gun but is stopped by Sayid. | ۱۱-۳='2004' Sayid shows Jack the hatch. Michael falls ill after having drunk water posined by Sun & Kate. Arzt urges Michael to launch the raft as soon as possible because monsoon season was starting soon but later admits this was a lie to try and get the raft launched quicker. | ۱۱-٤='2004' The raft is launched with Michael, Walt, Sawyer and Jin on it. Jack, Kate, Hurley, Arzt, & Rousseau travel to to get dynamite to blow open the hatch. Arzt is accidentally killed when handing a piece of dynamite. Rousseau kidnaps Aaron prompting Charlie & Sayid to try and get him back. The Others find the raft and blow it up, after kidnapping Walt. Sawyer & Michael float on wreckage together and Jin disappears. The survivors blow open the hatch and Jack descends to find Desmond holding Locke, who had already entered, at gunpoint. | ۱۱-٥='2004' Libby and Cindy find Jin on the beach. Ana-Lucia thinks he's an Other because he's cuffed. Jin escapes. Sawyer and Michael wash up on the far side of the Island, where they find Jin. They are promptly captured by the tail-section survivors and dumped in the Tiger Pit. Eko hits Ana-Lucia and dumps her into the Tiger Pit to find out who Sawyer, Michael and Jin are. After accidentally damaging the Swan station's computer, Desmond runs off into the jungle. | ۱۱-٦='2004' Sawyer, Jin and Michael are released from the tiger pit and brought to the The Arrow. | ۱۱-٧='In-Universe 2004' The tailies set off to join the mid-section survivors but Michael runs off to try and find Walt. Jin and Sawyer chase after him and eventually persuade him to return with them. Real World 1973 Yunjin Kim is born. | ۱۱-۸='2004' Shannon is fatally shot by Ana Lucia. Michael, Jin and the tail survivors are reunited with the fuselage survivors. Jack meets Ana Lucia in the jungle. | ۱۱-۹='2004' Kate and Jack's first kiss. Kate wonders if Sawyer is possessed by Wayne Janssen. They both see a black horse outside the Swan. | ۱۱-۱۰='2004' Charlie takes Eko to the drug smugglers' plane. Eko faces the Monster, cremates Yemi inside the plane, and decides to behave like a genuine priest. | ۱۱-۱۱='2004' Desmond begins to sail due west, trying to get away from the Island. | ۱۱-۱۲='1969' Mikhail Bakunin is born in Kiev, Ukraine. 2004 Jack, Locke and Sawyer encounter the Others. Tom swaps their guns for Kate, and orders them to stay on their side of the line. | ۱۱-۱۳='2004' Jack asks Ana Lucia how long she thinks it would take to train an army. | ۱۱-۱٤='2004' Charlie has nightmares. He takes Aaron while sleepwalking. Claire slaps him. Michael is taken to the Others' decoy village. Ms. Klugh questions him about Walt. | ۱۱-۱٥='2004' Charlie snatches Aaron and tries to baptize him in the sea. Locke takes Aaron back and punches Charlie three times. | ۱۱-۱٦='2004' Eko baptizes Claire and Aaron. | ۱۱-۱٧='2004' Sawyer takes possession of all the guns; he uses a Long con that involves Charlie faking an abduction attempt on Sun. | ۱۱-۱۸='2004' Rousseau captures Ben and hands him over to Sayid. Ben claims to be Henry Gale, a balloonist who crashed on the Island. Sayid interrogates Ben with his fists. | ۱۱-۱۹='2004' Claire starts remembering events from her kidnapping. With Kate and Rousseau she retraces her steps to the Staff, hoping to find medicine for Aaron. | ۱۱-۲٠='Late 1940s/Early 1950s' Rose is born. 2004 Sun finds out that she is pregnant. | ۱۱-۲۱='2004' Locke is cut off from the Swan computer when the blast doors come down. He agrees to protect Ben in return for help. Locke gets trapped under one of the doors, so Ben climbs through the ventilation system to get to the computer. Ana Lucia, Charlie, Sayid, Jack and Kate confront Ben with Henry Gale's ID card. | ۱۱-۲۲='2004' "Dave" tries to convince Hurley that the Island is all a delusion, and urges him to commit 'suicide' to break out of it. Ms. Klugh lets Michael see Walt for three minutes. | ۱۱-٢٣='2004' Bernard attempts to build a huge SOS sign but gives up after Rose tells him that the Island healed her cancer and she is afraid to leave. | ۱۱-۲٤='2004' Michael kills Ana Lucia and Libby, shoots himself in the arm, then frees Ben. | ۱۱-۲٥='2004' Eko joins the shift to input the Numbers Vincent shows Charlie the stash of goods that belongs to Sawyer, including the heroin filled statues. Charlie throws all of the statues, heroin contained, into the ocean Eko and Locke discover the Pearl. Libby dies. Ana Lucia and Libby's funeral is held. Desmond's boat the Elizabeth lands on the Island after sailing around for ۲ weeks. | ۱۱-۲٦='2004' Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer and Michael leave for the Others' camp. Sayid, Jin and Sun leave in the Elizabeth for the Others' camp. Locke tells Desmond about the Pearl. They decide to find out what happens when the countdown timer runs past zero. | ۱۱-۲٧='1974' Jin-Soo Kwon is born. 2004 Jack, Sawyer, Kate and Hurley are captured by the Others. Locke prevents Desmond from entering the numbers, causing a System Failure. Desmond activates the fail-safe causing the discharge and sending him back in time. | ۱۱-۲۸='2004' Sawyer wakes up in a large zoo cage. Karl escapes from the cage opposite and releases Sawyer; but both are soon re-captured. Locke and Charlie rescue Eko from a polar bear inside a cave. | ۱۱-۲۹='1952' Jeff Fahey is born. 2004 Sayid, Jin and Sun set an ambush for the Others at the Pala Ferry. But the Others approach by sea at night and steal with Sun on board. Sun escapes by shooting Colleen and jumping overboard. | ۱۱-۳۰='2004' Jack and Juliet fail to save Colleen's life. Desmond foresees a lightning bolt killing Charlie, and constructs a lightning rod to deflect it. | ۱۲-۱='1967' Nestor Carbonell is born. 2004 Ben reveals the pacemaker con to Sawyer, and shows him that they are on a small island from which escape is impossible. | ۱۲-۲='2004' The Monster kills Eko. Sawyer and Kate have sex for the first time. | ۱۲-۳='2004' Sawyer, Kate, and Karl escape from Hydra Island. | ۱۲-٤='2004' Jack is taken from Hydra Island to the Barracks. | ۱۲-٥='2006' aired in Ireland for the first time. | ۱۲-٦='2004' Kate and Sawyer return to the beach camp. Hurley discovers the DHARMA van. | ۱۲-٧='1981' H.G. (Hanso Group) Delegation inspection (recorded on blast door map) 2004 Sawyer loses a game of ping pong to Hurley. | ۱۲-۸='1976' Dominic Monaghan is born. ۱۹٧۸ Ian Somerhalder is born. | ۱۲-۹='2004' Kate, Locke, Sayid and Rousseau discover the Flame and Mikhail Bakunin. | ۱۲-۱۰='2004' Locke pushes Mikhail into the sonic fence. Claire and Charlie attach a message about their situation to a migrating bird. Sayid, Locke, Kate and Rousseau reach the Barracks, where they see Jack living with the Others. | ۱۲-۱۱='2004' Locke destroys the Galaga. Ben shows Locke that Anthony Cooper is on the Island. Nikki and Paulo are mistakenly buried alive by the beach camp residents. The Others leave the Barracks. Kate wakes up handcuffed to Juliet in the jungle. | ۱۲-۱۲='2004' Sawyer is conned by Hurley into catching a boar and holding a feast for the beach camp. Jack, Kate and Sayid, and Juliet depart from the Barracks. | ۱۲-۱۳='2004' Jack, Kate and Sayid, and Juliet return to the beach camp. Claire becomes dangerously ill. | ۱۲-۱٤='2004' Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin set off on a "camping trip" inspired by Desmond's flashes. | ۱۲-۱٥='2004' Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin rescue Naomi. Sun and Juliet go to the Staff for an ultrasound. | ۱۲-۱٦='2004' Naomi is brought back to the beach camp by Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin. | ۱۲-۱٧='2004' Richard Alpert gives Locke a file on Sawyer. | ۱۲-۱۸='2004' The Others leave Locke and Anthony Cooper at the Ruins. | ۱۲-۱۹='Unknown Year' Benjamin Linus is born. ۱۹۹۲ The Purge takes place at ٤pm. 2004 Sawyer kills Anthony Cooper. Locke and Ben go to Jacob's cabin. | ۱۲-۲٠='2004' The Others fight the survivors in the beach camp battle. Charlie goes to the Looking Glass. | ۱۲-۲۱='2004' Charlie disables the Looking Glass, talks to Penny, and is killed by Mikhail in a suicide attack. Jack calls the Kahana. The Losties part ways. The science team arrives on the Island. | ۱۲-۲۲='2004' Sayid, Frank, and Desmond leave the Island in the helicopter. | ۱۲-٢٣='2004' Miles attempts to blackmail Ben for $۳.۲ million, in exchange for telling the people on the freighter that he is dead. Miles tells Kate they know she is a fugitive. | ۱۲-۲٤='2004' Frank, Desmond and Sayid arrive on the freighter. Desmond becomes temporarily unstuck in time, but solves it when he calls Penny. Harper warns Juliet that Daniel and Charlotte have gone to the Tempest. | ۱۲-۲٥='1984' Liam Pace receives a Voltron for Christmas. Charlie Pace receives a piano. 2004 Ben tells Locke about Charles Widmore. Daniel and Charlotte go to the Tempest to shut off the gas. | ۱۲-۲٦='2004' Regina commits suicide. Desmond and Sayid meet Captain Gault and Kevin Johnson. Jin learns of Sun's affair. | ۱۲-۲٧='In Universe' 2004 Danielle and Karl are shot by the mercenary team. The Barracks battle occurs. Keamy executes Alex in front of Ben. Real World 1981 Emilie de Ravin is born. | ۱۲-۲۸='2004' Juliet, Kate, and Bernard operate on Jack. | ۱۲-۲۹='1969' Patrick Fischer is born. 2004 Keamy kills Gault and Ray. Locke meets with Christian Shephard and Claire in Jacob's cabin. | ۱۲-http://lostpedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:TodayinLost&action=submit۳۰='2004' The battle at the helicopter is fought. The Kahana is destroyed. Ben turns the wheel, which moves the Island and sends him to Tunisia. Frank's helicopter crashes in the ocean. | ۱۲-۳۱='2001' Alvar Hanso makes his final public appearance in Madrid, Spain before his four-year hiatus due to his "imprisonment" by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. The Searcher rescues the Oceanic Six and Frank and Desmond. | لم يحدث شيء اليوم في تاريخ Lost }}